powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Test of the Leader
Test of a Leader is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis A Nighlok is sent to stop the Red Ranger from using his special power to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever, but their duel is interrupted by the mysterious Deker. Plot Master Xandred is busy and is worried about the Red Ranger's sealing symbol which could potentially trap him forever. Upon this, he sends a Mooger force to attack the city getting the Ranger's attention. Both regular and Giant Moogers wreck havoc on the city until the Megazord defeats the Giant Moogers. After that, the Moogers begin to fight all the Rangers until Master Xandred hypnotises them into a "trance", making them ignore the other Rangers by shoving them aside and targeting the Red Ranger. The other Rangers begin to protect Jayden from the Moogers, then Jayden takes Emily's Spin sword and does a move which wipes out the Moogers. The other Rangers begin to wonder who that voice was, with Jayden saying that it could have been Master Xandred, and Kevin is surprised at this. At the house, Mentor tells Jayden that he, with all Red Rangers, have the sealing symbol. This must have been why Master Xandred had put the Moogers into a trance to attack him. In the Netherworld, Master Xandred sends Robtish to defeat the Red Ranger. Robtish then appears, challenging the Rangers to a fight. The Moogers fight the Rangers except Jayden, who Robtish fights. The Moogers are quickly defeated by Emily and Kevin, who try to help Jayden, but are quickly defeated by Robtish's seismic attack. Mike and Mia try to avenge them, but they too are defeated by Robtish's slashing attack. Jayden and Robtish are busy fighting, until Deker joins in, in which Robtish is somewhat surprised by this, thinking that Deker is helping Jayden. All three are busy fighting, with Jayden taking another Spin Sword to fend off attacks from Deker and Robtish. All continue fighting until it reaches a stalemate point, in which Jayden's sword is pointed at Deker with another one in his hand, Deker's sword pointed at Robtish, and Robtish's sword pointed at Jayden. Mia and Kevin are surprised at this, wondering how Jayden can fend off both foes at once. Robtish unfortunately dries out, telling Deker that Master Xandred won't be happy about this. Deker then jumps up, with Mia and Mike regaining their strength. Deker then disappears after Mike yells at him who is he. Then Mia and Mike help up Kevin and Emily, calling Mentor to help them as they are badly beaten up. Jayden is disappointed, then he leaves the house with Mentor wondering where he had gone. To be continued... Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David, Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Peter Daube as Robtish *Dan Broad as Civilian Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Tiger (TigerZord), Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Lion + Lightning (Spin Sword - Blazing Storm) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Swordfish (SwordfishZord), Dragon (Spin Sword - Dragon Splash) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Airway) (x2) *Green Samurai Ranger - Beetle (BeetleZord), Bear (Spin Sword - Forest Vortex) (x2) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Sesimic Swing) Notes *This episode reveals Jayden's father sealed Master Xandred with a symbol that only one from the Shiba family can use. *Spike's crush on Mia as the Pink Ranger begins in this episode echoing his father Skull's crush on Kimberly, also a Pink Ranger, in the Mighty Morphin series. Errors * When Dayu was walking towards an edge of the ship, Dreadhead can be seen. This is due to footage that was reused from Episode 5. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai